poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Disneyland Halloween Caper!
The Disneyland Halloween Caper! is an all new stage show film. Summary Oogie Boogie has cast a spell on Disneyland and Disney California Adventure Parks with his spell casting Boogie Bats and it's up Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Thomas, and a few Disneyland characters not under Oogie's influence to stop him. Plot Opening scene/At a castle The film opens at Danny's castle. The guests were gathered around. The stage then lights up and Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley arrive and give a speech. They tell the audience that their courage is to be admired. Then a dark presence appears. It turns out to be Oogie Boogie's shadow interrupting the party. The alliance of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd joined in the invasion. Oogie began casting his spell on everyone. Danny has demands to know what is going on. Oogie explained his plan to rule the world. He has filled the parks with his Boogie Bats. Danny and his friends escaped their wrath. They run to a cave. There they formed a plan to stop Oogie, Rita, and Zedd. The plan is to recruit the SPD Rangers to help them defeat Oogie and his goons. The team set out to their plan. The battle began for the castle. Henchmen of Emperor Gruumm reinforced Oogie, Zedd and Rita. The plan backfired, and Danny and his friends retreated. Then they formed a new plan to save the world. Lightning came the newly resurrected Iron Baron and his ally, the Omega. Their goal continued as they decided to get help from Ransik and his alliance. Cars appeared and decided to help. Forming a plan The heroes met and built a campsite. They formed a plan to defeat Rita, Zedd and Oogie. The meeting called for an assault on the theater. The plan was formed by Lightning McQueen. He explained the alliance of Rita, Zedd and Oogie. The plan was to infiltrate the theater and steal Gruumm's staff. The plan succeeded. The heroes began Phase Two of their plan. The second phase was formed by Kai, the Red Ninja. The phase succeeded. They set out to begin their final phase. The heroes began their stand. The Final Battle/Rita, Zedd and Oogie's defeat The heroes stormed the theater and confronted Rita, Zedd, and Oogie. The fight began, and Mater defeated Kamdor. Their remaining evil forces were defeated by the Power Rangers as Rita, Zedd and Oogie were also defeated. The heroes decided to celebrate their victory. The celebration/Ending The heroes began celebrating as the crowds cheered for them. The crowd cheered for Danny for saving the day. DJ, Starlight and Mac stepped out. Their speech was inspired by the audience as the screen goes black. Trivia *The film is based on The Halloween Caper. *Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and the other villains will join Oogie Boogie. *Mac is revealed as the new SPD Shadow Ranger. *During the final battle, Mac will defeat Moltor and Flurious. *Cruger will have flashbacks of Ichior. *The heroes are each from a different universe, according to Jack Landors. Scenes *Opening scene/At a castle *Forming a plan *The Final Battle/Rita, Zedd, and Oogie's defeat *The celebration/Ending Category:Films based on Stage Shows